Talk:Animal Path
The two Animal Paths I was thinking that it might be a good idea to merge the articles of the two Animal paths. They are basically the same after all, having the same abilities, function, and name. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 17:31, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :Agreed, just merge the pictures and some text. (talk) 23:00, 14 June 2009 (UTC) ::I'd rather not, each one has a differant history, it's just the abilities that are the same, that's all. You might as well merge all the path articles because they are all reffered as "pein" but we wouldn't do that, they each are differant persons, even tough they are all simmilar from a specific point of view ::Animal path is a jutsu, not a person. It should be combined. Simant (talk) 22:41, 16 July 2009 (UTC) "Animal path when it was alive" - text under the picture. It was already dead. ::It means when the person was not a corpse for pain and was a living person.Darthwin (talk) 12:43, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Summons Were any of the summons officially named, or can I tag them all with maintenance::Name? Simant (talk) 18:01, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Gender looking back on the manga on the new animal path, its not a girl its a guy sry, im always forgetin this, this and that last post are by ----> -- (talk) 23:45, December 5, 2009 (UTC)Sauske-Blaze :Chapter 424 page 6-8 and chapter 428 page 13 makes it clear that the second Animal path was a girl. Jacce | Talk 09:02, December 6, 2009 (UTC) no it was a guy, and is always referred as he or him, and no im not talkin about the first one --Sauske-Blaze (talk) 21:08, December 11, 2009 (UTC)Sauske-Blaze :That's because the girls corpse is controlled by Nagato, who is a man. Jacce | Talk 21:11, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Second Animal Path's debut Would it be too messy to add the second Animal Path's debut somehow? I know it's the same Path and all, but it may be convenient to have such info, i. e. exact chapter (and later episode) in which Pain changed the body. --Kiadony (talk) 11:42, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :There are better ways to indicate that than with another debut (ie. a ref). ''~SnapperT '' 17:30, April 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I guess so, I'd be okay with any way that won't mess up everything. I just wanted to know whether others agree that this info would be useful or not, and is there a nice way to add it. --Kiadony (talk) 17:49, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :::A second debut wouldn't mess anything up. It just seems unnecessary; there aren't different debuts for regular and thrown Rasenshuriken, for example. ''~SnapperT '' 17:57, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Image size Can someone fix the size of the 2nd Chikushodo's picture in the infobox, it's huge, and greatly overshadowing the original's image. --|[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]|(Talk)|-- 00:38, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :It looks dumb if it's resized. Best solution would be to switch it with a wider image. ''~SnapperT '' 03:37, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Why don't we just use one image and use a thumb of the other one to explain that there was a former Animal Path? --Cerez365 (talk) 13:22, June 9, 2010 (UTC) How unusual? Everyone is saying that only the Animal Path is capable of multpiple species summons, but I am not so sure. If you look here and here, Jiraiya showed no surprise at Nagato using only summons, or multiple ones at that; his only surprise was that summons were being used at all as opposed to more direct ninjutsu. And before someone says something like 'no one else has done this' consider how it is not the most practical thing in the world if that is all you are doing is summons as opposed to direct attacks with a greater chance of doing damage. Plus there is the Sasuke and his snakes and hawks, though I only mention it because I feel the need to be detailed even though I remember the bitter catfights that happened last time. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 04:56, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :I agree, there has been no special attention given to Pain's multiple summons, nor even a mention of it. It doesn't seem to be special, in my opinion. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 07:33, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ::How could being able to do multiple summons be unimportan? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 20:39, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Because, based on what I know/care, the to summon all one has to do is make a contract. Also based on what I remember/care is that it never said one couldn't make multiple contracts.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 21:00, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh yeah, Jiraiya would have confused the issue by bringing up additional contracts even if he did not consider toads versitile (intelligent, carry weapons, do jutsu, and a toad beside the Toad Chief could be expect to save him from that fall) enough that no more would be necessary. (talk) 21:30, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well it hasn't been shown or even said that anyone else can use multiple summons. But going from the information given about the Animal Path in Buddhism. It' supposed to be a plain where animals blah blah blah and some other stuff.... Obviously Nagato controls these animals as well, seen from the piercings and the Rin'negan eyes. It's possible that Nagato retrieved them from this "plain" and uses them for his own purposes. Something like that doesn't seem too far outside his abilities to me --Cerez365 (talk) 20:39, June 5, 2010 (UTC) This is not about his ability itself, but more of how unusual it is. (talk) 21:03, June 5, 2010 (UTC) : I just tried to explain its peculiarity to you --Cerez365 (talk) 11:03, June 6, 2010 (UTC) =_= ::What I mean is that yes Nagato has a long list of summons, and you do offer and excellent possibility on how he does it, it does not explain how unsurprised Jiraiya was to see this supposed impossibility. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 21:51, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::: Consider that his summons are a special case, and there is no blood contract signed (which is evident given his method of calling them forth). Also, each of the animals has rinnegan eyes and piercings, meaning they are under Nagato's control. Perhaps, like the six paths, they are "stored" somewhere when not in use and the animal path simply brings them to his location. How he got them in the first place, I don't know; maybe he defeated them from other ninja and kept the bodies, so they are reanimated just like the six paths. (talk) 18:15, July 16, 2010 (UTC)Kami question, what about human summon technique? it has been told that it's a very special power, don't you think it deserves a page? Lack of Blood and Seals Should we really claim that this ability doesn't require blood or hand seals to summon? The requirements for summoning (offering blood, the specific seals used, and which hand (if any) is slammed down) have all been inconsistently portrayed since at least Jiraiya's fight with Pain, if not earlier. A related example: for most of the series, blood was never offered to summon the Demonic Statue, yet in chapter 659 Madara used the regular method to summon it. The fact that Nagato/Pain was never seen offering blood for his summons seems like trivia at best, since nothing in the manga actually confirms blood isn't neccessary.--BeyondRed (talk) 02:05, June 18, 2014 (UTC) What exactly is the ability of this path? Is it a) the summoned creatures themselves, meaning they are Rinnegan-exclusive (maybe even immortal like the article says, and summoned from some special dimension) or b) the ability to use the Kuchiyose no Jutsu more efficiently than normal shinobi, making contracts with multiple beings possible (in this case, Pains summons would just be 'normal' animals Nagato discovered during his life and deemed useful to add to his collection)? If it is a) then why did none of the other Rinnegan user summon any of these animals? And if you deny b) by saying 'there are not multiple contracts, the animals were controlled by Nagato, making contracts altogether unnecessary', wouldn't be what Chikushodo did be reduced to nothing but the standard Kuchiyose (as the control is in fact attributed to the Gedo-Path's chakra receivers)? --Kiyuna (talk) 12:32, June 23, 2014 (UTC) We don't know, multiple contracts isn't special, hence Sasuke's snakes and hawk. But the topic above states that no blood is used, suggesting that Animal Path perhaps doesn't use summoning contracts, but (my speculation only) the user can summon any animals he/she wishes? Would make sense--Elveonora (talk) 12:55, June 23, 2014 (UTC) It could be the ability to create specially adapted Summoned beasts. I mean Jiraiya describeed the Dog's ability as Amplification Summoning and while others have used unique ways for their summons to enter the battle field (Kakashi's fang pursuit having the dogs dig their way and Jiraiya's Food Cart Destroyer dropping them from above) The Amplification is the first technique that has seemingly augmented the ability of the original summoned creature.--Hawkeye2701 (talk) 17:01, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Animals ::Where did the databooks say these animals come from? Did Nagato find and kill these animals? Or did they originate from Hagoromo's era?Cloudtheavenger (talk) 09:29, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Gedo Mazo The Statue is only able to be summoned through the use of the Rinnegan. It wasnt necessary to use Blood - so no normal Kuchiyose.. Summoning + Rinnegan = Animal Path--Keeptfighting (talk) 03:34, August 20, 2015 (UTC) :Except Nagato summoned it using the Deva Path on multiple locations, and Madara was shown using blood to summon the statue. Summoning the statue seems to be yet another of the Rinnegan's powers that doesn't fit into any of the "Six Paths" categories.--BeyondRed (talk) 05:06, August 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Please.. kill me. I fell so ashamed :D--Keeptfighting (talk) 10:26, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Centipede and Drillbreak It seems we might have names for those two. Omnibender - Talk - 20:43, March 20, 2018 (UTC) : and . • Seelentau 愛 議 20:59, March 20, 2018 (UTC) ::Isn't the bird this?--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 21:11, March 20, 2018 (UTC) :::Yup. We already have multiple articles that use that name, but I'm not sure if we should leave it as "Karura" or translate it as "Garuda". We have Karura and these. • Seelentau 愛 議 23:17, March 20, 2018 (UTC)